1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ring spinning apparatus comprising a spindle, which is adapted to be driven to rotate about its axis and to carry a bobbin, that is non-rotatably connected to said spindle, a guide ring, which is coaxial to the axis of the spindle and serves to guide a traveler, which is adapted to revolve on the guide ring and comprises a yarn guide, and a deflecting guide, which surrounds the bobbin and serves to deflect adjacent to the guide ring the yarn which is moving toward the traveler.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In ring spinning apparatuses a roving is withdrawn from a drawing frame and is delivered via a ring spinning guide to a bobbin, which is non-rotatably mounted on a driven spindle, which is driven to rotate about its axis. The ring spinning guide usually consists of a traveler, which revolves on a guide ring concentrically about the bobbin and has two legs, which embrace the orbit of the traveler and which by said legs is fitted on the ring. The traveler constitutes an eye for guiding the yarn as it is moving toward the bobbin so that the yarn departing from the traveler toward the rotating bobbin carries the traveler along around the bobbin. Each revolution of the traveler imparts a twist to the yarn and the speed difference between the leading bobbin and the lagging traveler determines the speed at which the yarn is wound up. Centrifugal forces act on the traveler, on the one hand, and on the yarn being formed, on the other hand, and in conjunction with the guiding forces cause a tilting moment to be exerted on the traveler in a direction which is transverse to the orbit of the traveler. This results in a higher friction and in case of a high speed of the traveler in a non-permissible heat loading in continuous operation. To improve the orientation of the sliding traveler relative to the guide ring, it has already been suggested to provide adjacent to that guide ring an annular guide, which surrounds the bobbin and serves to deflect the yarn. The yarn is so deflected by that deflecting guide that an acute angle is included between the approaching and departing yarn portions adjacent to the traveler. Owing to that course of the yarn, the tension of the yarn exerts on the traveler a centripetal force, which opposes the tilting moment that is due to centrifugal force, and an improved orientation of the sliding traveler is thus ensured. But that acute angle between the yarn portions which approach and depart from the traveler imposes an additional load on the yarn because the yarn may possibly be deflected around a sharp edge adjacent to the traveler and this may result in an undesired roughening of the yarn and in an increased risk of yarn breakage, particularly when the traveler is revolving at a high velocity. In that case the advantages regarding the orientation of the sliding traveler which are due to the additional deflection of the yarn cannot be utilized.